The Door I Shouldn't Have Opened Was Like A Magnet
by Koshka-Pesnya
Summary: On their big trip to the beach, Len & Rin's road roller runs out of gas so Miku offers to get it from the garage. But what she found in the garage was more than just a bottle of fuel... Warning: Yaoi Oneshot.


"Hurry Miku or we'll be late! Gumi, Miki, and Luka already left with Teto and Neru!" Len called from downstairs. "Coming! Just a second!" I replied.

Today was our big trip to the beach! I've been so excited over the last week and Saturday could not have come sooner. I wore my teal swimsuit under an old blue t-shirt and some short jeans; I grabbed my old messenger bag (filled with my suntan lotion, a change of clothes and my sunglasses), put on my sandals and my sun hat and headed out the door and down the stairs.

I looked over at Kaito's room on my way down. The poor guy had caught the flu and couldn't go to the beach but he said he'd be alright. The sun would melt his ice-cream. Figures. Gakupo wouldn't come either because of work reasons. It wasn't gonna be the same without them.

Len had finished tying the cooler on top of the road roller and Rin got in the driver's seat. I'll admit that I was pretty nervous to get in the road roller with them; especially since I had to sit in the back with Len. I would've gone in the car with my older brother Mikuo but I lost a bet we made so… The road roller was my ride.

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road!" Rin said enthusiastically while Len helped me get on.

"Sis… I think you should tone it down a bit. This is the first time Miku's ever ridden with us." Len said in my aid. I should really thank God more often for this little shota boy in my life.

"Awww… but I wanted to beat Teto there!" she replied. Len cleared his throat and stared at his sister. Rin sighed. "_Fine."_

I looked at Len and mouthed the words "Thank You." He gave me one of those warm smiles that made me melt and mouthed "No Problem."

I felt my cheeks go pink so I decided to stare at the horizon while Rin searched for the key and put it in the ignition. The road roller came to life but suddenly, quieted down and stopped.

"W-What the—?" Rin yelled. She turned the road roller on again and just like the first time, it quickly quieted down. "Oh for the love of—! What could possibly be wrong with this thing?" she yelled as she got off the road roller. "What is wrong with this heap of junk?"

Len hopped off and went to the driver's seat. "Are you sure you put the key in right?"

"_Yes Len._ Don't you think I know that?"

"Ok, ok sheesh!" There was a brief awkward silence. The only sound was Rin tapping her foot furiously with her arms crossed.

"Oh I see what the problem is…" Len finally announced, hopping to the ground. "Rin, you didn't fill it with fuel the last time you used it, didn't you?"

Rin's cheeks turned to a shade of pink as she glared at her brother. "You didn't remind me to fill it with fuel last time!" she stomped her foot.

"Oh yes I did! Remember? I told you to fill it up again and you yelled "Yeah, sure, whatever little brother!"

"So now it's _MY_ fault?"

Len sighed. "Just… go get the extra fuel bottle from the garage…"

"Me? That would be admitting defeat and that it really is my fault!"

"Rin, would you just—?"

"I'll get it!" I finally spoke up. "It's in the garage right? If I run fast enough to get it then we'll leave in no time!"

"Are you sure Miku? You don't have to, I can go—" Rin cut off Len. "Yay! Thanks Big Sis Miku! It's on the top shelf to the right, you can't miss it!"

I hopped of the back of the road roller and ran back inside. The fastest way to the garage was through the door in the kitchen. I opened the door and flicked on the light switch. The moldy stairs and the awful smell that came from downstairs were truly disgusting. No wonder I never came down here! But I had promised Len and Rin so I suck it up.

_Creek… Creek…_Each step I took on the stairs made them creek. I even saw this huge spider web that _really_ freaked me out. The spider that did that was definitely _not_ the friendly spider Charlotte from the classic _"Charlotte's Web."_

When I finally reached the bottom I searched the shelves for the top one to the right and there it was. A yellow bottle of fuel that said "_Property of Rin & Len. For Road Roller Emergencies Only."_

I got on the tip of my toes and reached for it when I heard a strange sound. I looked around but saw nothing. The garage was a really big place since a lot of people lived here so it was probably just mice or something. I reached for the bottle again when I heard the strange sound again.

_Maybe it's a ghost!_ I thought but quickly shook my head. Ghosts weren't real; Zombies and Vampires and Werewolves weren't real either. But yet, I was deeply scared of all of them.

I grabbed a little pink chair and placed in front of me. I'm sure Luka wouldn't mind if I used it to get the bottle of fuel.

_Yes! _I finally grabbed the bottle and put the chair back in its place with an old pink table. I headed for the stairs when the noise came again, louder this time and more… provocative? I knew I had to go back quickly to Len and Rin but curiosity was killing me.

_Miku… you shouldn't go down there… go back to the others…_ My conscience told me but I ignored it. I tip-toed down the end of the garage where there was hardly any light. The light bulbs looked like they might blow a fuse any moment now.

But the little light gave me enough to see as I saw two familiar shadows. One shadow was about a guy with short hair and a scarf on. The other had incredibly long hair.

I let out a slight gasp as I saw the persons making those shadows. I hid behind an old green toy house and stared (my eyes wide with shock) at Gakupo and Kaito making-out here in the farthest part of the garage. I could feel my face burning red with embarrassment as I watched the two hug each other and kiss each other passionately. And to think I used to have a massive crush on Kaito! I _REALLY had_ to thank the Lord for bringing Len to my life.

They stopped for a moment to speak.

"_Kaito, you're a real jerk you know that? Pretending to be sick and making the others worry~"_ Gakupo said. Kaito smirked.

"_Ha! Not as much as you who said you had to "work." " _

"_Oh… but I am working…" _This time Gakupo smirked and continued to kiss Kaito passionately.

I tip-toed as quietly as I could until I was far enough to run away. I accidentally dropped the fuel bottle on the stairs but ignored it; I had to get out of here. My face was burning red and my hands were shaking. I even wanted to shriek and say "Sorry for eavesdropping!"

I finally got to the kitchen and slammed the door behind me. I took several deep breaths to calm myself and not freak out at the little… yaoi love-fest down there…

"Miku?" A familiar voice said. "What's wrong? I thought you guys left already, I was about to leave in my car." It was my older brother Mikuo.

"M-M-Mikuo… it's just… that… um… the road roller was out of fuel and… I went to the garage to get it and…"

"Whoah, scardey-cat Miku went to the basement garage all on her own? Well that's new!" he patted my head sarcastically.

"It's not that! It's just that… when I was down there… well…"

"Well what?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell him but, what could I do? He was my brother and I'm sure he would understand but… Kaito was his best friend! It would probably shock to know that he… and… Gakupo…

I couldn't finish the thought and let out an involuntary shriek. At that moment Rin and Len walked in the kitchen; they were arguing but they stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Miku? Are you alright? You don't look so good…" Len said as he quickly came to my side. Rin went to stand beside Mikuo and asked him what was happening. They all stared at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Ok… I'll show you… but please don't tell anyone!"

We were all in the garage now, behind the little green toy house, staring at Gakupo and Kaito's make-out. We were all shocked. Rin's face was as red as mine while Len and Mikuo's jaws dropped. Rin had the bottle of fuel in her hand but dropped it once her hands started shaking, the same thing that had happen to me.

"So…" Mikuo whispered. "How about you forget the fuel and you guys ride in my car?"The three of us nodded as we silently left Gakupo and Kaito behind.

Nobody talked in the car. Mikuo was driving; I was listening to the radio in the passenger seat while Rin and Len sat in the back.

"You know it isn't so bad!" I spoke up. "At least we don't need therapy for this! And we still love Kaito and Gakupo anyways right?"

"Yeah, you're right… Brother Kaito has always been there for us, right Len?" Rin agreed.

"Yeah, I guess he has and Gakupo has taught me a lot on defending myself!" Len also agreed.

"As long as we never speak of this again, it's ok." Mikuo said. "Now turn up the music and let's start partying. We're finally close to the beach!"

"Yeah!" we agreed and I turned up the volume. The song that started on the radio had like a little Latin beat and sounded awfully familiar. Suddenly Gakupo's voice started singing, joined later by Kaito.

"Is that…" Len started to ask. I understood what he wanted to ask and nodded.

"Yeah… Magnet."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry to all those Kaito and Gakupo fangirls... but boy that sure was fune to write! 8D Recently, I had a dream were two guys were making-out in my garage, I have no idea how my brain made them up cause I didn't know them or <em>why <em>I had a yaoi dream... I told this to a friend of mine and he said that I could use that weird dream as a base for a story and for some reason I thought of Miku discovering these two so... here it is! xD LOL, anyways, sorry Kaito & Gakupo! . I'm also sorry to Miku, Mikuo, Rin & Len for traumatizing them!**


End file.
